


louis??? pspsps

by yukheidery (dojaestiddies)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, ft. bella louis and leon hehe, mention of kunten, oh my god they were roommates, roommates!tencas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaestiddies/pseuds/yukheidery
Summary: sometimes, a lost pet can lead you to wonderful situations
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	louis??? pspsps

**Author's Note:**

> actually only thought of this because of bella, leon, and louis hehe
> 
> also a note to always remember about me: never. expect. anything. hehe

“Hi, cutie.” Lucas cooed at the sight of Bella excitedly jumping on his leg. “Aw, I missed you too.” He giggled as he picked her up and touched their noses together.

“Ten hyung? Louis? Leon?” No other sounds were heard except for the soft barks from the puppy. “Hmm, no answer. I guess they’re out for a walk. Wanna go to the park? Huh? Wanna go?” Lucas routinely walks Bella in the park near their university after class, but this doesn’t stop the pup from getting even more excited, perking up her droopy ears at the mention of the words “walk” and “park”.

“Okay, okay,” He said, chuckling, “Let me just change my clothes and then we’ll go.” He put the pup down and immediately went to change.

In the middle of their walk, Lucas spots his roommate, Ten, with Leon in his arms, frantically looking for something behind the bushes of the park. He jogs up to them, "Hey, what's wrong? You look all-" he waves his hands in a frantic manner. "And where's..." he pauses, eyes the cat in Ten's arms and the leashes afterwards, "...Louis?" he continued.

"Um yeah, that's actually the issue right now," Ten falters for a split second before continuing, "Louis' leash got loose by accident and he slipped away while I wasn't looking." Ten laughs worryingly. He looked at Lucas with eyes looking as if it's pleading and screaming at him for help.

Nevertheless, he knows how much Ten's cats mean to him which is why he didn't waste another second to offer his help to his friend. "I'll help you search for him." He pats Ten's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find him, I'm pretty sure he hasn't gotten far yet." He gave his friend a very assuring smile, making Ten feel slightly at ease.

"Thank you. So so much." Ten smiles.

Lucas crouches down to face the pup, "Alright Bella, we have a very important mission to do," rubbing the puppy's head. "Let's split up. We'll go over to this side." 

"Louis," Lucas huffs, "Where are you?" He calls out after taking a breath. It's been almost half an hour yet, the cat was still nowhere to be found. Lucas affirms they've already searched his half of the park in those minutes until he noticed the back of a familiar grayish white-colored cat seated beside and being petted by a _very_ pretty boy on the grass. The boy's back was facing him but Lucas assumed he was, because he thought, quote, _the sunlight hitting his hair makes it look so soft and beautiful that he just wants to run his fingers through it_ , unquote, and that he's never felt that way to anyone's he's found good-looking, ever, over his hair at that.

To be fair, the two were seated in a somewhat secluded part of the park by themselves, that if you didn't look closely, you'd definitely miss them.

He studies the two and notices that the boy was writing something in his notebook. ( _Homework? A project? Does he just actually like to write whatever? Why haven't I seen him before? Does he go to the same uni? I wonder what his name is..._ , Lucas thinks. He doesn't know, but what he knows for sure is that he felt something tugging on his sweatpants, snapping him back to reality.)

Bella peers up at him, "Oh right," Lucas laughs bewilderingly, astonished by his own thoughts, "I should call hyung."

Lucas called Ten on his phone, luckily he's only a few meters away. He loudly called out to Louis afterwards. What he did not expect was to be enthralled in on the boy when he turned his head to follow where the cat was looking at. For a brief, but definitely an enchanting, second, Lucas felt himself flush and at a daze when their eyes met.

( _Oh my god, he's so pretty, wait, I think pretty's even an understatement at this point, oh my god, hold on, why is he getting up, fuck, he ran his hand up his hair, I wanna do that too, oh my god, he's so small I think he'll fit perfectly in my arms when I hug him, oh my god, is he walking up to me, oh my god, what do i do_ -, Lucas' train of thoughts—basically only a series of oh my gods towards the pretty boy—got cut off when he heard Bella suddenly bark loudly.)

He looked back at the approaching boy carrying Louis, and before he could even muster up the courage to utter a word, Ten arrived, running towards Louis, Leon following behind, halting the boy's tracks. He heaves a sigh of relief for both the fact that they've finally found Louis, and even more so that he wouldn't need to speak to the boy when he hasn't prepared his nerves to do so yet.

Lucas soon joins the reuniting trio and the boy, except that it wasn't that of a happy atmosphere due to the fact that Ten was already scolding Louis non-stop for slipping away from him, sort of forgetting the other boy with Louis. He, instead, gathers back most of his faltering courage to finally speak to the pretty boy, "Uhh hi, thank you so much for taking care of Louis. He managed to slip away from my friend's sight when he wasn't looking," gesturing to the nagging older boy with his eyes.

At the same time, Ten suddenly sprang up from crouching down and scolding Louis ( _Damn it, hyung, just went I finally got the balls to talk to him_ , Lucas cursed his friend in his mind.) to thank the boy, "Oh my god, I can't thank you enough for taking care of Louis. I didn't realize his leash loosened and he got away when I wasn't looking. I don't know what I'll do if he ever got into an accident because of me-", Ten nattered before being cut off by Lucas, "Uhh yep, already said that."

"Shut up, Xuxi." Ten snarled at Lucas, but he just laughed it off.

"It's alright. There's no need to thank me for anything. Your cat, Louis right?" He looked at Ten where he nods for confirmation, "He suddenly sat beside me a while back and I guessed from his healthy state that he got separated from his owner so I decided to keep him here in case someone looks for him," the boy giggled.

Lucas didn't realize that he was looking at him so intently until Ten had to purposely sneakily elbow his side to bring him back to reality, again.

"I'm Ten, by the way, and this is Xuxi."

"Or Lucas, whichever you want." he beamed.

A slight pause from Ten, "Yeah...or Lucas." ( _Y_ _um, finally, some good fucking teasing material_ , Ten cackled in his mind.)

The boy smiled widely at them but before he could even think of a proper response, he felt a nudge towards his leg. The three critters were all looking up at him eagerly. He crouched down to pet them, halting their talk.

"Oh right, these are my cats, Leon and Louis, and she's Lucas' pup, Bella. You're a natural charmer. They already seem to like you a lot for someone they've only met today." Ten snickered, definitely not intending his last sentence for anyone other than their pets.

"Do you go to this uni too? I really haven't really seen you around, but hey if you want, you can come over and play with them in our dorm!" Ten suddenly presented, which made the boy look up to him. The boy's eyes visibly sparkled at that moment (A lot more than it already is, as per Lucas). 

"Really?" the boy asked, hopefully.

( _Oh shit, he's so cute??? Especially when he's crouched down like that?? With those?? Sparkling eyes??? Fuck_ , Lucas cooed and at the same time, internally fought with himself so hard to not expose and literally embody his thoughts.)

"Sure! If you can, maybe watch them for me too? because I lately have so much work to do in the council that I go home late, sometimes not at all, and I'm really scared to leave them with Lucas all the time."

"Hey!" Lucas whined, but Ten paid no attention to him.

He paused, "Of course, that's only if you want to or can though, no pressure." That's what he said but Ten was looking at the boy so expectantly, making him instantly want to accept the offer.

"I'd be very glad to! I've always wanted to adopt my own pet, but the dorm I live in doesn't allow them." He sulked. "My schedule's flexible everyday after classes, except tuesdays and thursdays, but I can look after them when I have no work!" He chirped, excitement visibly filled his eyes.

( _Phew, he's so cute. How does he do that?!_ , Lucas thought.)

"You hear that, buddy? I get to look after you in some nights." He spoke softly yet cheery while caressing Louis' cheek.

( _He talks to them like that too. I'm fucking sold_ , Lucas added to his collection of pretty boy data.)

"Oh my god, that's great! You're the best person ever!" Ten chirped. "Here's my number and give me yours too so I can contact you in case I needed you to look after them."

"We'll leave you two to talk, I'll be over there with Bella." Lucas left and played with Bella on the grass while waiting for them to finish.

"What do you think of him?" Ten suddenly asked in the middle of them exchanging their contact details.

"Huh?" the boy replied, confounded.

"Him? Lucas?"

"Oh." The boy trailed off a bit, peering at the tall boy playing his dog on the far side, before answering, "I think he's sweet?" he said timidly, quite unsure of the right word to use, and continued, "Like dark chocolate sweet? I feel like his personality's sweet, but also not too sweet? And I think it's cute that he's so tall? Yet his dog's so small?" Ten hums as an agreement in between.

"But I like his smile the most. I think." The boy added. "Oh my god, I feel like I rambled on so much unnecessary things about your friend, or wait..." he pauses for a bit, "is he your boyfriend? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Ten cracked up so hard at his question he almost fell on his bottom. "Him? My boyfriend? Hah! God, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard in a while!" he chortled. "I do have one though, I don't know if you know him, but his name's Kun."

"Kun? Qian Kun? from SoundCloud? The one that produces songs? That Kun? Of course, I know him! He's incredible! I'm a fan!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Ten giggled at his antics, "A fan? Really? Thank you! He'd be so happy to hear that. He really is amazing, isn't he?" he said, putting on a proud smile.

Minutes passed and Lucas was getting tired from running around and playing with Bella, so he decided to lie on the grass, eyes closed, to catch his breath for a bit.

( _Damn, this is bad. I'm now even seeing him smile so vividly in my mind. What goes on? Probably still too early to assume anything, especially when I haven't known him for a long time. I mean, it's literally been only minutes since I've known him. Shit, I don't even know his name yet. The fuck is wrong with me? But yeah, I've really never felt like this to anyone before. Ever. I find a lot of people attractive, there's literally Minho hyung, Yuqi, Mark's cute too, but not like this. Damn. I seriously don't understand what feeling this is_ , he deliberated.)

Lucas' train of thoughts were cut off, again, because he felt Bella's wet nose touch his cheek, he giggled at her cute behavior, but didn't open his eyes.

A few seconds later, he suspected something blocked his face which led the sunlight to not hit him in the face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the pretty boy from earlier hunkered down near his. Due to his genuine surprise, he abruptly sat up, causing them to bump their heads together.

"Ow!" They both cried out, soothing their own heads.

"Are you okay?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Lucas unconsciously helped soothe the boy's head. ( _Oh my god, I touched his hair. I touched his hair. I touched his hair_ , he chanted in his head amidst all the ruckus.)

"Hi," the boy greeted him again, tittering—his smile much much brighter than the sun itself, even with a faint painful sensation on his head, he thought.

Lucas immediately stood up and greeted him back sheepishly, stroking the back of his neck, "Hi."

"Lucas, right? Or Xuxi?"

"There's Yukhei too, if you want." Lucas grinned at him audaciously, making the other laugh.

"God, you have so many names.", the boy chuckled.

"So I've been told."

Lucas gazed at the boy that was now playing with his pup for a good few seconds, deliberating with himself to break out of the spellbind he was in. He sighs deeply, yet soft enough to not bother the boy.

"Oh, yeah," the other perked up when Lucas spoke, "You still haven't told me your name."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, I almost forgot." He stood up, "My name's Hendery."

Paired with the boy's beautiful smile is the sunlight shining on his pretty face, and at that moment, Lucas thought that he'd finally witnessed the most beautiful person with the most beautiful name ever.

He was in a kind of an awestruck state for a split second, for the nth time today. Again. ( _Damn it, I've been so out of it today, literally of all days_ , he scolded himself.) Until he heard him speak again, giggling, "And Guanheng, or Kunhang, whichever you want."

Lucas gave him a puzzled look for a moment before realization struck him, "Oh. Oh! The nerve to tell me I have a lot of names when you have three of them too." He joked and they laughed together.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucas." He held out his hand for a shake.

Lucas felt all kinds of softness in his body when Hendery said his name once again. ( _Damn, everything really is sweeter the second time around_ , he thought.) He swears he's never felt anything like this of anyone merely uttering his name. He's never found his own name to be capable of being musically-attached, yet it sounded like music to his ears when he uttered his name.

He probably wouldn't get out of this enchantment if not for Ten behind Hendery, wildly signalling him to take the boy's extended hand, to which he quickly did.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Hendery."

Lucas gave him his best smile, to which the boy returned with a million-dollar smile.

"Your smile is really pretty. I like it." Lucas declared unknowingly. Realizing he's said that out loud, he got stupefied and started faltering.

"Oh. Thank you so much! I really like your smile too."

The boy had strikingly flushed cheeks, unfortunately for Lucas, they went unnoticed due to the fact that he was too absorbed in telling himself off.

"O-oh. Thank you." He stammered.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry, I need to go now. I lost track of time, I'm gonna be late for work." He announced, looking at the time on his phone, "I'll see you around then. Hopefully when I come over to care for Leon and Louis too."

He ran off, waving goodbye to Ten and the two other critters with him.

"You done daydreaming, lover boy?" Ten teased Lucas. "I've never seen you all over the place this much, and I've known you for years, man."

"Shut up. I know." Ten sneered at him.

He added, "I just can't understand what I'm feeling, you know. I just can't put my head into it. The emotion feels kind of familiar, yet new, something I can't explain. He looks so sparkly to me, I wanna run my fingers through his hair, hold his hand, joke around with him just to hear his cute laugh," he paused.

"Thinking about it now, I've been so dumbfounded every time that I literally forgot how to speak the whole time. You know me, Ten, I'm loud. I speak what's on my mind,"

"Yeah, that one earlier was proof that you really do." Ten interrupted. "Great work there, by the way."

"Shut up. Don't remind me."

"Oh, I will, baby, for as long as I live."

"God, why am I even friends with you?" Lucas sighed exasperatedly while Ten just laughed it off.

"Moving on, there's that. I just really wanna know why I see him as if he's the most beautiful person ever and-"

"It's called a crush, dumb ass. What are you? Twelve?" Ten cut in, mocking him.

"A what?" Lucas looked at Ten with a stunned-pikachu-meme face as he continued to walk away with a smirk on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaestiddies) — [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dojaestiddies) ･ᴗ･
> 
> that was the stupidest ending ever . on god,,im sorry
> 
> this is literally my first fic EVEr oh my god and it was sooo dumb????but like fun dumb??? at least for me tho haha but like why did i even think of writing this at 5 in the morning moreover a rare ship for my very first fic,,,hhhh
> 
> anyways, comments would be highly appreciated!! (kudos too, if u wanna hehe) luv luv


End file.
